edfandomcom-20200215-history
Pop Goes the Ed
"Pop Goes the Ed" is the third episode of Season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds crash a sprinkler party at Nazz's house when trying to find a way to cool off. Plot The episode begins with The Eds attempting to bring down a beehive (as Ed's Hive Bee Gone), to get money of course, but they end up being chased by the angry bees after destroying the hive, during which Ed and Edd get stung all over their bodies (Eddy does not due to hiding in his house, but he locks his friends out which causes the bees to sting just Ed and Edd). Ed then asks Eddy if they can do something else. The next issue for the Eds is the hot weather which is somehow more hot than normally. Eddy questions what is up with the heat. The Eds then find some shade under a tree. They all get on it and begin to relax, but then the shade starts to diminish removing the shade around the tree. Eddy notes this is not good since they need cool shade. He says they need to find a different spot to cool off. They run around the area for a better shady spot, but the shade keeps moving around so fast that they can't find a perfect spot. Eventually they get back to the tree and Ed says he knows a place where they can cool off (to Eddy's surprise). They try sitting inside Ed's freezer to cool off, but that doesn't work either (Sarah found and kicked them out of the freezer and by extension the house). They give up and nearly pass out under the hot sun in a "desert". Kevin rides by on his bike and sees them "dying" on the playground's sandbox in the heat, only to ditch them and inform them about Nazz's sprinkler party, which he claims the Eds are not invited to. This doesn't stop the Eds from going, as Eddy thinks that this is a perfect way to socialize and cool off. He insists they all wear ultra-small and tight swimsuits he got from his brother (Edd notes they look almost like napkins). When they show up at the party, Kevin starts a fight with Eddy (the former washed off Eddy's pencil chest hairs and Eddy, in retaliation, pulled Kevin's shorts up to his arms), but Nazz walks by and reminds them it's a party. They then get distracted by her. Rolf and Jimmy are showing the foods they brought for the party. Rolf shows he brought stuffed pig's head (which he claims is a favorite in his country). Jimmy shows he brought quiche which Rolf dubs as something that is cursed because of the smell. He then runs away screaming that the party is cursed (regardless he still attends the party). Jimmy cries because nobody will eat his quiche, but Sarah assures her that people will eat it since she likes quiche. When Eddy suggests to the other Eds that they should mingle with a couple of the kids, Ed and Edd share some rather disturbing stories about what programs they saw one time (during which they use the food to describe how the story they watched went), frightening Jimmy and Jonny the most and Eddy has to stop them and tell them what it really means to mingle with people. When it's time to dance, everybody gets their groove on, but when the Eds hit the dance floor, the kids all suddenly sit down to eat immediately as they try to join in. The Eds try to impress them by performing a trick, but nobody pays any attention to it. And it's a good thing, too, because their bathing suits suddenly pop and fly off everywhere when the trick is complete (one lands on Plank another knocks off Kevin's hot dog and he eats it, and the last one lands in the punch which Jimmy scoops up and drinks) . Everyone else soon goes back to dancing, without noticing that the Eds are nude from the waist down. Eddy notices a pool and tells his friends that they should hide there. The Eds run quickly into the pool, where they are forced to remain for the rest of the day (during which Edd informs Eddy that their skin is absorbing all the water from the pool), which means they miss out on eating cake, sitting around a campfire and sleeping over. When everyone is inside sleeping, the cold and water-absorbed Eds sneak out (ripping off the bottom of the pool in the process), only to slip on the pig head from earlier and fall into the tree in the yard. This results in them hitting another beehive in a tree and they get stung by bees on the way back home (as shown through a knothole). Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': spying on a bee hive "OK, boys. It's time for the welcome wagon to pay a visit." ---- *'Eddy': "Oh, yeah. Now for the secret of schmoozing, the rapture of rap, the snap, crackle, pop of cool. Hire a secretary, boys. Now this-" Ed & Edd are peeking "No peeking. This will be a day you'll never forget." a box with swimsuits in it "Pinch yourself, boys. Swimsuits of the Gods. Well, okay, they're my brother's." Edd: "My word. They look like napkins." Ed: "Cool box, Eddy." starts up some music on the turntable as the Eds change into their swimsuits ---- *'Sarah': "Get your big butt off the sprinkler!" sprinkles the water in Sarah's face and she seeths with rage "Ooh, you!" Jimmy: ready to eat at the table "Um, what is that?" Rolf: "Stuffed pig's head. A favorite in my country." Jimmy: "Well, I brought a quiche," it closer to Rolf "Mmmmm, yummy!" Rolf: shocked "It is the food of the…" babbles with his mouth using his finger "THE PARTY IS CURSED!" runs off and Jimmy starts crying Sarah: "Don't worry, Jimmy. I like quiche." ---- *''Eds are hiding in the pool after their swimsuits snap off'' Eddy: "Someone's coming! Act natural." Eds splash in the pool, then Sarah and Jimmy arrive Sarah: "Quit hogging the pool! It's our turn!" Eddy: "No, it isn't!" Sarah: "Yes, it is!" Ed: "We are not moving." Sarah: "ED! GET OUT!" Eddy: "Hit the road!" water at Sarah and Jimmy "Put an egg in your shoe and beat it!" Jimmy: "Come on, Sarah. Let's leave these guys alone." Edd: "Well, that was close." Nazz: then comes over "Hi, Ed, Edd and Eddy. You boys look cool. Mind if I join you?" Eddy: "Er, Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy in James Bond." Nazz: laughs "You're funny." walks away Ed: "What third nipple? Show me where it is." Eddy: to one of Ed's nipples "It's right here!" Edd: to the cake "Look." large cake is taken over to the table, and Ed attempts to go over and get some Eddy: dragging Ed back into the pool "Get down! Are you nuts?!" ---- *'Eddy': Kevin scrubs his chest with a sponge "AH! My pencil chest hairs! ARGH!" Kevin: "Hey check out the-" pulls up Kevin's short pants ---- *'Eddy': and mouth filled with sand "W-w-w-w-water!" Edd: in a pitiful heap "H2O …please." Ed: popping out in the brain-baking heat "Gravy!" Eddy: "I'm frying!" on to the sandbox with Ed and Double D "The fat lady just sang, boys." Ed: "My life is flashing before my eyes!" Eddy: "What life?" comes by with his bike Kevin: the Eds on the sandbox "What are you guys doing?" The Eds: unison "Uh, nothing." Kevin: "Dorks." off on his bike Eddy: "Where you going?" Kevin: "To Nazz's sprinkler party, stupid." Eddy: puzzled "Sprinkler party?" Kevin: away "You're not invited!" ---- *'Eddy': the party "Wow! Everyone's here!" Ed: "Looks like fun!" to climb over the fence Eddy: "Hang on, Mr. Happy!" Ed's swimsuit as Ed was trying to climb the fence ---- *'Ed': about a zombie movie while moving the celery stalk back and forth in his ear "But it was too late! His head exploded!" ---- *'Edd': his body is absorbing all the water in the pool "I believe our bodies are soaking up all the water in the pool!" Eddy: sourly "Shut up!" around evening as the kids are at a bonfire and the Eds are blue, shivering and freezing in the pool Ed: "F-F-F-Fire...Good...W-W-W-Warm..." Eddy: "Sh-Sh-Sh-Shut up!" ---- *'Ed': "My life is flashing﻿ before my eyes." Eddy: "What life?" Behind The Scenes The sprinkler party, as well as the subject of the tight-fitting swimsuits, were based on a childhood experience of show creator Danny Antonucci. During an interview, Danny stated: Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time The Eds are seen naked. The second time is in See No Ed (Eddy), Hand Me Down Ed (Double D) and Over Your Ed (Ed). **Eddy is also the only one completely naked (Double D has his shirt and hat on, and Ed is wearing shoes). *In this episode, Rolf's accent is much stronger than it is in other episodes. *In this episode, Jimmy's voice is deeper than usual. *This episode showed Eddy's House for the first time. *At the beginning of the episode when it shows the title card, the episode theme music sounds slightly different than it normally does in the rest of the Season 1 episodes. *In one scene, before Ed and Edd started talking about a movie they saw, their outlines don't move. 220px|right *There is a animation mistake in the scene where Eddy jumps from the ladder and get caught by Ed and Edd. When Eddy runs up to Ed and Edd, you can see one moment Edd's shirt is on, then the next moment it is off, then the next moment it is back on again. *When Edd says "My word! They look like napkins.", his three back hairs disappear. *The number of penciled chest hairs Eddy has on his chest changes throughout scenes. *After Eddy makes his entire sprinkler leap announcement and prepares to dive, the table with kids is right below him. However, his landing point shows no sign of the kids anywhere, though it is shown right below him as well. *Edd is wearing his shorts in the pool when Nazz walks away when he's supposed to be naked from the waist down. *'Eddy': "Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy from James Bond". This is a reference to the James Bond movie "The Man with the Golden Gun" where the villain, Francisco Scaramanga, is an assassin with three nipples. *The above statement also marks one of the few times when something in real life is mentioned. *When Eddy jumps of the ladder he yells "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!", his mouth didn't open. *The Hive B-Gone outfits make another appearance in "To Sir with Ed", only the words Hive on the back have been crossed out and replaced with Snake so it now reads "Ed's Snake B Gone" in that episode. *At the end of the scene in Eddy's room, Eddy wore sunglasses, but in the next scene, it is gone. *When Eddy swishes right over Jimmy's head, there are no bandages on his head, but in the next scene, they suddenly appear. *Jimmy's eye patch also disappears after the same scene. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': stuffed pigs head as a cuisine, quiche being a cursed food. *This is the first time Ed says "Gravy!", one of Ed's trademark catchphrases. *The music used throughout the episode was later used during the "Friend Store" scene in the Season 2 episode "Dear Ed." *Double D's gap disappears and reappears several times throughout the beginning of the episode. *The record that was put on the turntable in the background is red instead of black. *The Kankers were not seen in this episode. *Jonny doesn't really speak in this episode, he did say "Huh?" before Ed and Edd talks about a movie they saw. *When the Eds slip on Rolf's pig head backwards,Ed's shoes disappear but reappear when they bounce backwards into the tree. *Eddy's line "Let's Mambo!" would be used again for the description for the Latin Jawbreaker in "Ed Edd n Eddy: The Mis-edventures". *On the Ed, Edd n' Eddy Season 1 DVD, it claims this is the first episode of the series. "The Ed-Touchables" ''is the first episode of the series. It would be impossible for Pop Goes the Ed to be the first because the episode AFTER The Ed-Touchables is "Nagged to Ed", which introduces the Kanker sisters, also featured in Pop Goes the Ed. *There was a Cartoon Network ID for this; Eddy dives into the same pool and loses his trunks flying down. Edd grabs them, but Ed kicks him into the pool, his trunks fly off as well. Ed dives in after Edd, throwing his underwear. The camera zooms down to the logo of the time (checkerboard) as a towel, with the Edd and Eddy playing tug-of-war with it. **Edd and Ed's trunks were different. Edd's were blue with yellow polka dots, and Ed had underwear. **Eddy uses the same scream from the episode and Over Your Ed. *The music that plays on Eddy's record player when he puts on the swimsuit is a higher pitched version of the song ''Green Onions by Booker T. & the M.G.'s. *When Nazz says "Now boys", her bikini back is missing. *When Nazz says, "You're funny!" to the eds, her head is bigger than usual. Gallery Stung Ed and Double D.jpg|Ed and Double D stung by bees Itburns.png|It BURNS!!! File:Eds_on_ice.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy on ice. File:Godly_swimsuits.jpg|Swimsuits. Image:Eddychesthair.jpg|Yeah, right. Kevin and Eddy melted.jpg|Kevin and Eddy melted!! Ed having fun.jpg|Having fun Ed? Sarah hit.jpg|Sarah, you failed File:Edgoaste.jpg|Ed and Edd causing terror at the party. Double D choking Ed.jpg|Double D is choking Ed! Eds Funny Walk.jpg|The Eds' funny walk: Eddy looks very short, Double D is low and Ed is tall 03.png|Now you see my shirt. 04.png|Now you don't. 05.jpg|It's back? Eds Naked.jpg|Whoa! Can't show this-- Eds Naked 2.jpg|--or that on TV anymore! Eds Shivering.jpg|The pre-stage of the Eds freezing up. Eds Stuck.jpg|Final stage of the Eds freezing. This is not good - Eddy EBHG.png|The Eds getting ready to destroy the beehive. EDS.png|The Eds sneak up to catch the bees by surprise. EDBGH.png|However Eddy lets Ed and Edd do the work for him. Nazz's livingroom.jpg Nazz backyard wparty.png|The kids dancing to the music as the Eds join in the fun. Video zgbWFKxPKL4 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need to be rewritten